


Ski Trip

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The guys go to a ski resort and get stuck in their cabin while Alex is sick.
Kudos: 1





	Ski Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Are we there yet?” Jack asked his friends.  
“No, but we’re only, like, five minutes away, I think,” Rian replied from the driver’s seat of his car. The four of them were on a semester break from school and decided to drive up to a ski resort that was only about an hour away from Baltimore.   
They were only going to spend one night, but they were going to ski for a bit as soon as they got there, then eventually go out to dinner at a nice restaurant in the resort. They’d been saving up money from the shows they’d been playing, so they thought that a weekend in a cabin at a resort would be a fun and unique experience.  
“Alex, you don’t seem as excited as the rest of us,” Zack pointed out.  
“I’m excited, I just feel a bit off. I’m sure it’s nothing, so don’t worry about me,” Alex replied.  
“As long as you’re sure, dude. Anyway, I’m excited to try to ski today!” Jack exclaimed. The conversation continued, but Alex didn’t really participate, he was more focused on the overall weird feeling that he was having. He’d spent the whole day feeling a bit run down but tried to just push past it. If he was getting sick, it would have to wait until the end of their trip.  
“We’re here!” Jack exclaimed as Rian pulled into the resort.   
“We sure are. Now we just have to find our cabin,” Rian replied.  
“Well, we’re number eighteen, and it looks like all of the even numbered ones are on the left side,” Zack said, looking at a map he’d printed out. They drove down a long road of cabins before finally finding theirs.  
“Here we are!” Rian said, pulling into the driveway. They got out of the car and grabbed their things before walking up to the front door.  
“Okay, I have the code to the door. I’ll type it in,” Alex said, typing in the four-digit code. The door unlocked, and the four of them walked inside.  
“This is awesome!” Jack stated as he started to look around some. There was a living room, kitchen and a bathroom on the first floor, and the second floor was a loft that had four twin beds. It had plenty of holiday decorations, and overall looked very cozy.   
“Hell yea it is! We picked out a good cabin!” Alex replied.  
“Well, we all have to sleep in the same room, so no snoring,” Rina said, making everyone turn to Zack.  
“Hey, I can’t control it!” Zack defended.  
“I know, I’m just messing with you,” Rian replied.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Jack asked.   
“Maybe ski for an hour, then come back here to have some downtime before dinner?” Zack suggested. Suddenly, Alex had a small coughing fit.  
“Are you alright, man?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, are you going to be okay to ski and stuff?” Jack added.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Anyway, I like Zack’s idea, let’s do that,” Alex said, changing the subject.  
“Sounds good, let’s get our snow gear on,” Rian said. The four of them went up to the loft to set their bags down and put on their snow clothes. After just a few minutes, everyone was dressed and ready to go.   
They were able to walk to the slopes from their cabin, which was the main reason they picked the one they had. After renting some skis, they went to look at the map of the different hills.  
“Which one should we start out with?” Zack asked the group.  
“Well, definitely not bunny hill, that one looks boring,” Jack stated.  
“Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to work our way up to the bigger ones,” Alex suggested.  
“Okay Alex, you start with bunny hill, and we’ll do the fun stuff. I doubt you could do the others anyway,” Jack joked.  
“Oh please, I could do the hardest one here, and better than you,” Alex shot back.  
“Yeah right,” Jack scoffed.  
“You know what, watch me,” Alex stated.  
“Alex, I really don’t-“ Rian started.  
“I’ve got this, it’s going to be some of the best skiing you’ll ever see,” Alex said smugly before walking over to the hardest hill. He took a deep breath before starting to ski down. He started off fine, but he lost his footing and balance, and wiped out shortly after.   
His friends watched in horror as he tumbled down to the bottom of the hill. Luckily, Alex wasn’t really hurt by this, but his jacket wasn’t fully waterproof, so some of the snow soaked through his jacket. He also started to feel a bit achy, but he assumed that it was just form the fall.  
“Alex, are you okay?” Jack called as his friends ran down the hill to check on him. Alex sat up and looked at his friends.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Honestly, that didn’t really hurt that much, it just looked stupid,” Alex replied.  
“Do you want to try the bunny hill now?” Zack suggested.  
“That might not be a bad idea,” Alex said, standing up. He walked back up the hill and followed his friends over to where they were going.   
Over the course of the next hour, they all continued to ski. The snow started to fall heavily, and everyone thought this made the experience more fun, except for Alex. Some of the snow continued to soak through his jacket, and it made him so cold that he started to shake. The achy feeling in his body made skiing much harder, but he didn’t want to tell his bandmates, not wanting to concern anyone.  
Eventually, they walked back to their cabin so they could get ready for dinner. After a warm shower, Alex still felt cold and generally bad. His forehead felt a bit warm, but he still kept this to himself. He went out to the living room and sat on the couch and scrolled through his phone while he waited for his friends to get ready. He eventually felt his stomach start to hurt some, much to his annoyance. He tried to not think about it while he continued to wait on his friends.  
“Okay, are we all ready?” Rian asked, walking down the stairs. It’d been an hour since they’d gotten back from the slopes, and Rian was the last to get ready.  
“That snow is really coming down. Maybe we should look at the local weather first,” Zack suggested, turning on the TV. They flipped to a weather channel and saw that everything around them would be closing within the next twenty minutes, including the restaurant they were going to, due to the snow getting heavier and more dangerous.  
“Shit, this really sucks, you guys,” Jack said, sitting on the couch with Alex. Alex discreetly put a hand to his stomach, since the pain was getting worse.  
“Well, I guess we’re kind of stuck here for now,” Rian said as Zack and himself sat on the chairs near the couch. Alex shut his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself, which all of his friends noticed.  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah dude, what’s going on?” Rian added.  
“I don’t feel so-“ Alex cut himself off with a gag. He quickly got up and ran into the first-floor bathroom. After sitting on the ground, he instantly started to get sick.   
Not much later, Jack came in and sat with Alex, rubbing his back as he continued to get sick. Jack noticed that Alex was a bit sweaty, and that he seemed to be shaking some.  
“Alex, are you okay?” Jack asked once Alex finally topped throwing up.  
“I don’t feel so good,” Alex groaned.  
“I see. I think you have a temperature,” Jack said, feeling Alex’s forehead.  
“Of course I do,” Alex mumbled.  
“If you’re done, let’s go back to the living room, and we can set you up on the couch,” Jack suggested. Alex slowly stood and cleaned himself up before following Jack to the living room. Rian and Zack were still there, and both looked very concerned.  
“Are you okay, Alex?” Rian asked as Jack got a blanket for Alex.  
“I don’t feel great,” Alex replied.  
“How long have you felt bad?” Zack asked.  
“Well, I’ve felt a bit off all day, but skiing earlier made it worse. I feel cold and achy,” Alex said, wrapping himself up tightly in the blanket.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jack asked, sitting on the couch with his friend.  
“I was hoping that I was just overthinking, but I feel awful,” Alex replied.  
“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we can’t go to dinner,” Zack stated.  
“I’m sorry about this,” Alex said to the group.  
“Don’t apologize, you can’t help it. I guess we should find something for us to do,” Rian stated.  
“It’ll have to be something low key; I don’t think I can do much of anything right now,” Alex replied.  
“How do some board games sound?” Jack asked. He’d gotten up to look around and found a closet full of different games.  
“That could work! What do you think, Alex?” Rian asked.  
“Why not,” Alex replied. Jack picked out a couple of his personal favorites and set them on the coffee table.  
“Which one first?” jack asked, sitting next to Alex again.  
“Clue?” Alex suggested. They set up the game and started to play it. They spent the next hour playing games and were about halfway through Sorry when Alex started to cough. Jack rubbed his back until he was okay again.  
“That really hurt,” Alex said, his voice hoarse.  
“Maybe there’s some tea in the kitchen,” Rian said, going over to it. He did find some tea in the cabinet. He opened up the fridge and freezer, and found a few frozen meals, much to his surprise.  
“Guys, there’s foo din here! I thought we weren’t going to get to eat tonight,” Rian said, pulling the boxes out of the freezer.  
“Not ideal, but it’ll work. How many are there?” Zack asked.  
“Only three,” Rian replied.  
“You guys can have them, my stomach still hurts some, so I think only tea is the best idea for me,” Alex explained.  
“Sounds good, I’ll fix everything up,” Rian said, starting to heat everything. Once the meals and Alex’s tea were done, Rian took it all of it out to the living room, and everyone got what they wanted. They watched a movie as they ate, and Alex sipped at his tea.  
“Should we play more?” Rian asked.  
“I’m not really up for it right now, I’m tired and cold,” Alex stated, hugging himself. Jack immediately scooted right next to Alex and pulled him close to warm him up.  
“Thanks, Jack, I appreciate it,” Alex stated.  
“No problem, dude,” Jack replied. The four of them kept watching their movie, and Alex eventually fell asleep.   
By the next morning, some of the snow had been plowed, so they were able to leave the resort. They would’ve stayed longer, but they all really wanted to get Alex home. The three of them spent the day with Alex, doing their best to help him feel better.   
After a couple of days, Alex felt more like himself, much to his relief. Since they had some leftover money, the four of them went back to the resort so they could go eat at the restaurant, and they had a great time. They were all glad that they had each other to go through life’s adventures with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr! I have a couple more requests that will be going up over the next couple days, and my 100th post on Monday! I know I've said this, but I'm completely out of requests!! If you guys have any ideas, please send them my way, I absolutely love writing for you guys!! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I'm excited for what will be going up over the next few days, and hope you all are, too! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
